It is standard practice with respect to mating connectors to provide means which position the connector halves so that the terminals therein are aligned for a proper mating engagement. It is common to provide pins, posts, and projections in one half made to fit within complementary apertures in the other half; both integrally molded with respect to the housings of the connector halves, or added as hardware. One problem associated with interconnecting of connector halves arises when the halves are of different suppliers and are not complementary. In such instances it is necessary to provide an adapter that alters one or both of the connector halves so as to permit interconnection. A particular instance of such problem involves the replacement, within a computer bulkhead, of a circuit board-mounted transceiver of one manufacturer with a circuit board-mounted transceiver of another manufacturer. In such instance the replacement board may be characterized by receiver and transmitter ports of alignment differing from the alignment of the ports of the transceiver board which has been replaced. Precise connection between the transceiver ports with a connector through the backplane of the computer bulkhead may be impossible if, indeed, connection may be made at all.